


Summer and the Moments After

by jcknits63



Category: Berenstain Bears Series - Stan & Jan & Mike Berenstain
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcknits63/pseuds/jcknits63
Summary: A collection of prompts I've found on Tumblr and a few of my own with Too-Tall/Brother Bear as the main ship.
Relationships: Brother Bear/Too-Tall Grizzly (Berenstain Bears), Sister Bear/ OC
Kudos: 1





	1. But look, this is on sale!

“There’s only five things on this list,” Brother nearly shoved the paper in his boyfriend’s face, “where on it does it have emoji bean bag chairs?”

The smaller bear looked down at their cart. There was the pot and pan they promised to replace after last week’s cookout. There was also the paper towels, toilet paper, and detergent they needed for the week. He was proud of keeping his list short and to the point.

And here was Too Tall, with a grin on his face as he dropped into the _Bear-Mart_ shopping cart a smiling emoji and a crying laughing emoji bean bag chair.

“But look, this is on sale!” Too Tall exclaimed, gesturing to the bright orange paper tacked onto the furniture rack.

_**75% Off** _

“Cos no one wants them!”

“You’re the counter-culture bear,” Too Tall pointed out, “just thought it would be something you could ironically own. And I’ll get to use them to kick back on my days off.”

Too Tall’s grip on the cart would not loosen. Instead, he leaned closer to Brother and murmured, “I’ve got some fun planned with these chairs too....”

Brother’s cheeks turned crimson and he quickly leaned away, as if the distance would help the blaze and tingles from his boyfriend’s proposition. He remembered in dismay their poor futon, how it had only lasted a month after they bought it. Now their futon was used for its designated purpose of sleeping.

“I guess the bean bag chairs aren’t such a bad idea...” Brother trailed. He put his paws back on the cart’s handle to try and continue their shopping trip. Too Tall fist pumped then spun the shopping cart and Brother around until the smaller bear was in front of him.

“Good,” Too Tall chucked lowly in Brother’s ear, “can’t wait ‘til we try them....”


	2. Our First Dinner Party

“Lenny there’s no plates in here!” Brother shouted from the kitchen.

He was on a step stool with his head in the tallest cabinets, scouring the kitchen for plates. It had been a good 10 minutes of searching. He wasn’t a fancy bear, or a snooty bear by far, but he wanted a plate for his pizza slices.

“Seriously Lenny no plates again?” Freddie came into the kitchen with a roll of paper towels. He tore several from the roll, folded them up, and handed them the Brother.

Brother rolled his eyes but accepted the makeshift plate anyway.

His cousin Freddie and Lenny had moved into a studio apartment a few months ago. He had assumed since everything was unpacked and there wasn’t any cardboard boxes around that the duo had settled in, but clearly that wasn’t the case.

Video game night usually turned into another chore night for Brother. It started innocent enough, he would get invited to come over and play video games but because those two couldn’t keep house or order they asked Brother for help.

Last week it had been trapping a mouse because underneath Freddie’s many, many rejected essays he wrote was a plate of food he had forgotten about. Mr. Mouse had a feast down there while the three of them couldn’t figure out how to lure the sucker out.

Instances like this made Brother wish he didn’t get invited over. His place with Too Tall was mostly stable because well, _they_ were mostly stable. Too Tall kept the place clean. Like clockwork. And okay, maybe Brother had to set himself reminders on his phone for when to do laundry or scrub the bathroom. But Brother knew how to keep their place stocked. Like buying paper plates. He sighed as he bit into his pizza slice.

His boyfriend was probably home by now, it was half past 10. He was probably heating up the last of their leftovers. The fact they even had leftovers because both bears cooked spoke for themselves. To think Mama didn’t believe in them moving in together!

He bit into his pizza some more and watched Freddie cluck at Lenny about plates and now dish soap.

“Well we can’t all be perfect like Brother and Too Tall!” Lenny finally retorted.

“As if,” Freddie scoffed, “they’re only good at keeping order in their house because they haven’t face a challenge yet.”

“S'cuse me?” Brother replied with a mouth full of pizza.

“Yeah you,” Freddie continued, “you and Too Tall only have control of your house because you never invite more than 3 bears at a time.”

“Oh yeah,” Lenny chimed in, as if it was all coming together. “It’s always me, Freddie, and Milton. Or Sister, Lizzie, and Honey. Betcha can’t have a dinner party.”

Brother couldn’t believe his ears. Those little shits! Oh he’d show them.

“Fine then. Too Tall and I will see you, Freddie, and everyone else for dinner next Saturday. Better bring wine _Leonard_ ‘cos we’ll actually have plates to eat dinner off of!”

“I will!” Lenny shot back. Then, in a smaller voice, “while you’re in the kitchen, could you make me a plate?” Brother laughed at their back and forth while he made Lenny a paper towel plate.

Then it hit him.

He just signed up Too Tall for a dinner party. Their home would be subjected to scrutiny and disorder. Crap. Crap. Crap.

He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down. Tomorrow. Tomorrow in the clear light of day he would tell Too Tall and they could plan everything that entailed an above average dinner party.

The next day was Saturday, and both bears had the day off. Brother hadn’t slept since he rolled into bed at 3am with the dinner party still on his mind. No amount of coke and rum could wash that down. So instead, he woke up earlier than his usual Saturday self and prepared chocolate chip pancakes.

The aroma of chocolate and warm batter wafted to the bedroom and within a few minutes, Brother felt a strong pair of arms encircle him. He leaned into Too Tall’s embrace until he saw Too Tall wrinkle his nose.

“Babe, you’ve still got rum on you,” Too Tall complained, and let go of Brother. His gaze fell to the coffee pot, which was empty, and he worked silently to refill the water and coffee grounds.

Today would have been a house blend kind of day. Instead, Too Tall searched their pantry for the better blend. Once he found the better blend he casually added,

“What’s the occasion?”

Brother sweated. Of course Too Tall wouldn’t just sit quietly and enjoy a plate of pancakes. Brother may as well had a flashing neon sign over his head that spelled _guilty_.

“It’s not much, we just need to get some groceries today and clean. We’re uh...having a dinner party next Saturday.”

Too Tall fell back into the nearest chair.

“Shit, Brother,” Too Tall finally said after awhile, “a whole dinner party. And it isn’t anyone’s birthday.”

“Well when you say it like that it sounds bad! It would only be Sister, Lizzie, Lenny, Freddie and anyone else that’s free next Saturday at 7pm. Dinner parties are a thing bears do at their own place. We have yet to do that.”

“You got dared into it.”

“D-Did not.”

“D-D-D-Did toooooo,” Too Tall crooned, then he smiled at Brother. “It’s just a lot to take in so early. The apology pancakes make sense. And apology accepted by the way.”

“You mean it?”

“Fuck it, let’s have a dinner party!”

* * *

After breakfast, the real work began.

“Pot roast.”

“How old are we, 100?”

“Too Tall, I’m not going to be able to learn to cook _carne asada_ in time for the party.”

“Fair point, but anything, literally ANYTHING, is better than pot roast.”

“Meatloaf.”

“The singer? Yes. For dinner? Gross. It’s a party. And tell me again how tacos are too hard?”

“Authentic street tacos with salsa and _consomé_ is too much!”

“Then how about pizz--"

"Let me stop you there Too Tall Michael Grizzly. Pizza? No, no, no, no, no. We might as well pop bags of popcorn and buy soda liters for the sleepover.”

“Well, I never got to sleepover at your house when we were younger.”

“Too Tall, we literally sleep together every night. Literally. Euphemism intended.”

Too Tall and Brother then broke into laughter. After much deliberation (and a whole notepad page scratched out with meals) they finally agreed on the dinner. Main course would be spare ribs. Sides would be an 8 cheeses Mac and cheese, potato salad, and deviled eggs.

For their bougier friends (and Sister Bear), Brother offered to prepare a meat and cheese board for the appetizer.

There was no way in hell Too Tall would call it a _charcuterie_ board.

After all that came the next hurdle, how would they entertain?

For that, Brother decided to FaceTime with Mama. The matriarch of the Bear family would always have quilting parties and knew just what the two needed.

“It’s too bad your Papa and I will be out of town that weekend,” Mama wistfully added as she pulled a stray thread from her dress.

“It was last minute Mama,” Brother replied, “besides, I hardly call going to _Bear Vegas_ an out-of-town experience. That’s a whole vacation!”

Mama laughed. “True, true. So for entertaining at your party....”

Brother and Mama chatted for over an hour. Too Tall stepped in to say hello to his future in-law while he worked on laundry. Even Honey Bear and Papa popped into the call to greet them.

And then Honey Bear invited herself to the dinner party.

“I mean, I might as well,” the high schooler trilled, “I don’t want to be a third wheel at Mama and Papa’s vacation and I can sleepover after!”

So now they had (1) dinner party to plan and (1) sleepover guest joining them after.

* * *

“I’m spiraling here Brother,” Too Tall admitted on Tuesday. The house was spic and span since Sunday. Both bears tore into their supply closet and cleaned to the medley of a Spotify playlist.

Somehow, Too Tall kept finding things to rearrange or clean. A mug ring he couldn’t wipe off from their countertop. The pull out couch smelled weird better shake the covers again. The covers, yes the covers needed to be rewashed for Honey Bear.

After much reassurance from Brother, and a steamy make out session against the door, Too Tall calmed down from the frenzy.

* * *

Then on Thursday, after they e-vited their friends and family, Too Tall found Brother squinting at his phone and frowning.

“Babe.”

No response.

“Babe.”

“ _Babe_.”

“Huh? What’s up babe?” Brother finally replied.

“You’ll need your glasses if you stare at your phone like that, what are looking at?”

“I don’t understand this recipe? How do I brown the bottom and edges of the pan without burning the macaroni? If I can’t cook macaroni then the spare ribs will be alone and then we’ll still be hungry and I always have leftovers but with this darn recipe what leftovers can I have if everyone wants to eat the crispy bottom of the side?”

Too Tall wordlessly crossed the living room and scooped Brother into his arms. The phone nearly fell from Brother’s grasp and before he could protest Too Tall kissed him.

When they broke from the kiss, Too Tall murmured into his fur, “you worry about the potato salad and your fancy-schmancy meat board. I’ll do the Mac and cheese. I’ll make it out of the Kraft box if I need to. Who are we trying to impress hmm?”

Of course Too Tall would be incredibly mature at this moment, while Brother was still breathing heavy from their kissing. It kinda reminded him of other things to worry about, things that made Too Tall grin with mischief and made Brother blush.

Somehow he was glad that the carpet had extra padding, they never made it to the bedroom that night.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Brother and Too Tall skipped over a heavy breakfast and settled for large cups of coffee, the blueberry blend that had an extra sweetness to it.

On one side, Too Tall worked on the spare ribs that Brother seasoned earlier while Brother peeled potatoes.

“It’s _fries_ to meet you,” Brother called from his side of the kitchen.

“You mean it’s nice to _meat_ you,” Too Tall added, then groaned. “Ugh. Brother we aren’t going to have a pun war. Puns are weak.”

“Okay, okay,” Brother laughed, “coming from the bear that would throw spitballs in class.”

“You love my spitballs now dontcha?”

A handful of potato peels smacked the back of Too Tall’s head.

“That only confirms my suspicions babe.”

Brother quickly turned back to peeling, willing the blush from his cheeks to flare down.

Why did his boyfriend have to be so smooth?

Honey got dropped off around noon. Mama and Papa Bear wished them luck but didn’t get out of the car. They were running late, but Brother knew the parental units loved to take the long, winding road to any vacation.

After Honey dropped off her things (how the teenage bear could bring so much stuff for 3 days was beyond Brother and Too Tall) she was on dicing duty.

The routine started back up, only this time the ribs were cooking in the biggest pot Too Tall owned and the potatoes heated in the second biggest pot.

The three bears sat around the table. While Too Tall worked on piping the deviled eggs, Brother worked on wiping down the glasses they owned. This was the pristine set they were gifted last Christmas, but both bears drank beer out of cans and wine out of plastic tumblers that they never got the chance to try out the set.

“I swear to God if I have to hear one more pun from a Bear sibling I’m not making any more deviled eggs.”

“ _Eggs_ actly,” Honey chimed under her breath. Before Too Tall could turn, she smiled and continued chopping the celery a little louder than normal.

The day progressed with the food in either the oven or crockpot to stay warm, Too Tall jumping in the shower after he complained of slaving away in the kitchen, and Honey and Brother making Instagram boomerangs of the _charcuterie_ board they finished.

Sister Bear could hardly contain her glee as she nearly stormed into their place, with her boyfriend Bill hanging back, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and offering a bottle of Sangria.

“You called Mama but you didn’t call me! I get an e-vite, Brother an _e-vite_!”

“It was last minute and I said I was sorry Sister,” Brother grumbled, although there wasn’t any real issue he just knew how his sister got.

“It’s clear that I’m the favorite sibling, once again.”

Sister and Brother shot Honey a look then they all smiled. It had been a while since the siblings hung out.

* * *

Everyone else, including the elusive Two-Two Grizzly, showed up for dinner on time. Two-Two always enveloped Brother in the warmest hugs while giving Too Tall a bone-crushing squeeze. She brought out a bag of her famous snickerdoodles and was immediately ushered to share her stories of her many travels.

Lizzie and Milton arrived after, with Lizzie rushing up to hug Sister and Honey and then gushing to Brother and Too Tall about how nice their place was. She brought the beer pong game and _Jenga_ while Milton brought _Twister_ and a deck of cards. Neither wanted to admit why they took the same car to the party and that was alright.

It wasn’t too long ago when Brother and Too Tall would “give each other rides” or take the same car to “save gas.” Those days of hot make out sessions in their cars brought back a heat to Brother’s face.

Freddie and Lenny did bring wine and sparkling apple cider for Honey and other bears that didn’t want to drink.

“Ahem.”

Lenny rolled his eyes at the neat stack of plates on the kitchen table.

“Yeah, yeah Brother thank you for advertising these plates,” Lenny grumbled half-heartedly.

Too Tall playfully pushed Lenny's shoulder. “Brother's the finest plate seller in the state!”

“These can’t be Bear Mart plates,” Freddie said incredulously, “how many times did we check their kitchenware section for damn plates!”

Everyone laughed and passed around the plates. Sister of course was first in line to pick off the _charcuterie_ board and Honey got to pop open the sparkling apple cider. After much ribbing, Lenny and Freddie got to be first for the Mac and cheese and potato salad.

Two-Two and Too Tall worked on the first bottle of wine while Bill, Brother, and Lizzie set up the games and Mama’s winning entertainment: the karaoke machine.

Huh.

Surrounded by his family, his friends, and good food, Brother couldn’t believe how stressed he had been earlier that week. And throughout it, Too Tall was right by his side. As if on cue, Too Tall flashed him a crooked smile. So fleeting and private that Two-two didn’t notice it and Too Tall quickly continued their conversation.

Brother had been all smiles all week too, but now he couldn’t help the giggles bubbling in him.

“What’s got you chuckling over there babe?”

This time Brother winked, all while his sisters tried to guess whatever for, and said,

“Not much babe. Let’s get this party started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write and I've always liked small gatherings and parties (even if this year isn't the year to be gathering.) Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
